macgyver 2016 Macs guilt trip
by hazel134
Summary: MacGyver blames himself when jack is injured on a mission
1. Chapter 1

All characters belong to CBS I am just borrowing them!

Macgyver sat worridley by Jacks hospital bed as the monitors beeped loudly and the resprator made noise as it breathed for Jack. Jack had never been injured so bad before and it was all Macgyvers fault. Macgyver, who sat in the quiet noise of the room except for the monitors noise was alone with his thoughts, and that was never good. He sat there going over the mission in his head. It had been worse than Cario.

The mission had gone as planned until it didn't. They had acquired the arms dealer and were sneaking out of the house when the Jack got hit in the stomache with a machine gun bullet. He went down immediately afterwards out of the ammount of blood he was loosing. Macgyver had tried to lift Jack when another bullet whizzed by hitting Jack in the chest.

Jack was dying and Macgyver had no choice but to run through the crossfire of the guns never stopping, even when the bullet hit his shoulder. They made it to safety and Macgyver who was trying to stop the bleeding on Jacks chest and stomach didn't even feel his shoulder yet, adrenaline. Just as he was about to fix something to keep Jack's bleeding he passed out.

Ten minutes later he woke up and realized what had happened. Hopping it was not to late to save his friend and brother he got to work patching up Jacks injurys and called into director Thornton to get medical help. By this point he had not assessed his injury so he cleaned his wound and put on a clean shirt so no one would know he had been injured. A few hours later he found himself sitting in Jack's hospital room blaming himself for what had happened and for Jack getting injured.

2 days later:

Macgyver had not slept or had anything to eat since the botched mission, and refused to leave the bedside. After two days Jack began to wake up. He became aware of his surroundings and the fact that there was a tube down his throats pretty fast as he woke, and he was not happy about it. Mackgyver pressed the call button and a young nurse ran in and kicked him out so they could check Jack over.

Ten minutes later they let Macgyver return to the room and he was happy to find that Jack was no longer intubated but had an oxygen cánula on. Jack said in a scratchy weak voice,"Mac how is your shoulder?""how did you know?" Mac asked but the doctor had already heard what was said and dragged Macgyver out to be checked out in a room.

Macgyver returned an hour later with a sling that restrained his arm across his neck and chest which he was not happy about. Jack, who's voice was much stronger than before asked " does it feel better now?" Macgyver gave him a smug smile and replied with a quick "it didn't hurt in the first place!"Jack just chuckled as Macgyver sat back in the chair beside the bed. "Sure it didn't" he said teasingly.

Jack reached over to tap Mac which pulled the bandages on his chest and messed with the heart leads, which made a alarm go off. A nurse came running in there and reattached the lead that had been pulled loose, reprimanding him with a scolding " don't move around!" Macgyver looked up at Jack after the nurse left and Jack saw concern as well as guilt in his eyes. "You do know it's not your fault, right." Macgyver looked at him with pitiful eyes that spoke for him in a way. Mac nodded reluctantly at the same time, trying to reassure Jack.

"Get off your guilt trip it's both our fault and I can see the wheels turning in your head,"Jack chuckled softly at his remark but got no humor out of Mac. Mac replied with a nod having said verry little to Jack since he awoke.

A nurse popped her head in to tell Jack and Macgyver that the doctor had said that Mac needed to go home and rest and Jack needed to get some sleep there. Hearing this prompted Jack to Inspect his younger partners appearance. Mac had disheveled hair and dark circles around his eyes, as well as looking skinnier than usual. Jack said " why dont you go home and do as the doctor said so you can heal. Macgyver started to argue but was cut off by Jack who gave him a look that said just go before I make you.

A while later Mac was driving down the road when he saw a bar that sold his beer, and figured he could just go and have one drink. Macgyver walked in the bar his eyes ajusting to the dimness of the room as he walked in. Walking slowly up to the bar the bartender asked "what'll you have?" Budweiser please," Mac replied with a tense voice. The day had been super stressful and he just wanted forget.

By this point his shoulder had statrted to throb and he felt his pain and stress fade away as he drank his beer. Asking for another one he began to obsess over what had happened in the past few days. He blamed himself for what had happened and drank more and more. By the time it had been three hours he had drank six bottles and was point blank drunk! No question about it.

Mac, knowing he shouldn't drive in his condition, with a sling on his arm and drunk had two choices. He could either call Bozer, who would have to take off work to pick him up. He could also call for an uber. Knowing he didn't want to disturb bozer but also wanting to get home he called an uber. The uber arrived ten minutes later to pick him up and take him home. It was a short drive and Macgyver was begining to get a headache from all the drinks he had.

The uber drive him home and as he stumbled in the house he was surprised by bozer being there already. Bozer took one look at Mac and could tell something was wrong other than the obvious sling on his arm. "What happened!" Bozer asked concerned. Macgyver knowing he would have to explain let out a sigh as he slumped onto the couch.

"I screwed up a mission!" Mac was at this point rubbing his temples because of the massive headache. Bozer handed him some Headache medicine from the kitchen and a glass of water. Mac nodded his thanks without a word.

"Mac are you drunk?" Bozer asked. "Yeah I had like six bottles to drink at the bar" mac replied. "man your going to have a major hangover tomorrow!" Bozer said. "Do you want me to call Jack so you can talk to him about it considering I was not there with you?" "yeah please " mac replied still rubbing his throbbing temples.

I will try to post regularly hope you like the first part of this story! please leave comments on how you think I should continue in the next chapter and if I should even have a next chapter.

-Hazel


	2. Chapter 2

Bozer grabbed his cell phone and called Jack. The phone rang for a while and then went to voicemail. Mac sat quietly on the couch wondering why Jack hadn't picked up yet.

Bozer hung up and walked to the couch. "no answer," He said. "try again and see if he picks up, I know he had his cell phone with him at the hospital," Mac said, beginning to get nervous. "ok, "Bozer replied. Calling him again he got the same thing.

"Ok I am going over there to see why he has not picked up" MacGyver, said. "Mac, you can barely get up without getting dizzy and if you don't remember you had a uber drop you off." Wouldn't it make more sense if we just called the hospital and had a nurse go check on him?"

Mac realizing that Bozer was right, and that he was in no condition to go anywhere at the moment anyway complied to the idea. Bozer called the hospital asking for them to send him to the fifth-floor nursing desk. He said "can you go and check on Jack Dalton in room 514, I called and he is not picking up his phone." The nurse said she would and told him that she would call back as soon as she checked.

Five minutes later his phone rang. The nurse said franticly," He is not in his room and there is blood on the floor! I called security and they are going to check the hospital to see if he is still here, as well as check the security cameras on this floor."

Bozer did not know how he was going to tell Mac about this. Mac was in no shape for this and Bozer dreaded telling him the bad news. "Mac" he said calmly. "what's wrong!" Mac asked as he knew Bozer would never act this way if everything was fine.

"mac listen," he started. "I talked to a nurse and she checked his room. The thing is he is not in his room, and there's some blood on the floor." "WHAT" mac yelled "we need to head over there Now."

"Hold on mac, you agreed yourself that you're in no shape to go anywhere right now." " That was before I knew Jack was missing from the hospital" mac angrily replied. "you need to chill for a second and think about what you're saying! You have a sling on your arm, and I can tell you're in pain, as well as your drunk and not thinking straight."

"what am I supposed to do just sit here and relax while Jack is who knows where and most likely more injured!" Bozer looked at him for a moment, choosing his words carefully as he spoke. "they are checking the cameras and you can't help him if you get sick, you look like you haven't eaten a decent meal in a while and you are as pale a ghost! Do you really think I am just going to let you go out and get sick or injured more than you already are?"

Mac again realized how right Bozer was. He was in no shape to go parading around looking for Jack, but could he live with himself if Jack died because he didn't go after him, looking for him?

Mac was sitting on the couch, he had not moved much since he had got home. Bozer was trying to make him stop obsessing over Jack, trying to reassure him by telling him that the police were already looking for Jack. Tis of course did no good, Mac was just simply inconsolable at the moment.

The night passed and mac finally fell asleep around midnight, from exhaustion or just from pain in his arm he didn't know.

Mac woke to the bright ray of sun through his window. He noticed Bozer asleep on the couch beside him ad decided it would be better not to wake him. Mac slipped into some clean clothes and slipped quietly out the door. He had to find and help Jack!

"Well crap!" Mac exclaimed, realizing that his car was still at the bar from the night before. He called an Uber from the street and several minutes later a car drove up. the Uber driver picked him up and dropped him off at the bar. Little did he know that that Uber driver was keeping tabs on him, and as soon as he got out of the car the driver called and let Jacks captor know.

Mac got in his car and drove to the hospital. His arm hurt more than before and he knew he should take some pain medicine but wanted to be alert, and with pain meds in his system would not be as alert.

As Mac got out of the car at the hospital he felt uneasy, as if someone were watching him. He shook off the feeling and walked inside the hospital. As Mac got on the elevator he pressed the fifth-floor button and the elevator started up.

As the elevator approached the fourth floor it stopped in the middle of the floors and ceased to move! MacGyver, being MacGyver immediately started thinking of a creative way out of his predicament. He commented to himself "this will not be east with only one hand to use.

MacGyver opened the hatch on the top of the elevator and climbed to the top of the elevator. he saw a way that he could get the elevator moving out of the wire. He got out his red swiss army knife and used it to cut some of the wire on the wall, and put it up against other wires on the elevator shaft. This created a spark that made the elevator move up to the floor he needed and he climbed carefully out of the top and down. At this point his shoulder was hurting awfully and he was exhausted.

MacGyver walked out onto the fifth floor telling the nurse at the desk what had happened. "I was not hurt" he said but, "no one else needs to take that elevator until its fixed." The nurse nodded and agreed and called for matinence as she put a sign on the elevator door.

MacGyver headed to the room Jack was in and felt the same way as he had before, like he was being watched. This made him walk a little faster than he normally would.

He checked out the room and found nothing and the security tape was no help because whoever took Jack had messed with the camera.

Mac headed out to his car again and as he glanced behind him saw a man he had seen before he thought, maybe on the stairs and in the lobby. He walked normally as not to let the guy know he was aware of him and got in his car.

The man followed his car from a distance and as he tried to lose him the man fired shots at his car! He heard a *BANG* and then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

I appreciate all the reviews that I have got so please keep sending them my way! I hope you like the new chapter and I will try to update tomorrow.

-Hazel

Jack woke up in a cold dark room. His Hands were tied tightly to a metal table along with his feet, He had a gag in his mouth as well. He moved his wrists trying to loosen the ropes, but only accomplishing an ugly rope burn on his wrists.

"you're awake!" a deep voice said from the door. "good then we can begin the interrogation."

Jack considered the face of a man he had never seen before. His captor was around forty years old, with large build, black hair, and eyes that were cold and dark.

Jack struggled as the man then began to pick up items from an cart beside the table he was restrained on. The man grabbed a large kitchen knife from the tray and asked, "do you know Angus MacGyver?"

The man took jacks gag off so that he had a chance to speak before he tortured him. Jack glared at him but said nothing.

The man picked up the knife again that he had laid down to take the gag off and ran it along Jacks chest, making an ugly red wound that was deep enough to bleed bad, but not to kill him. "now are you ready to talk, or do I need to continue in the path I am on to get you to speak?" Jack gave him another glare but said nothing.

"I guess i can just get Angus MacGyver here himself, that might jog your memory." The man said with an evil grin.

"don't touch him!" jack yelled at the man. "why the concern?" the man asked. "I mean if you don't know him why would you care what I did to him?"

Jack gave him a look of hatred as he tried to loosen his bonds yet again, but with no luck. "anxious to leave so soon Mr. Dalton," the man said evilly. "why the fun has just begun!"

He picked up the knife again and made a deeper cut on Jacks chest and upper arm. "now if you will just tell me what you know about MacGyver I can let you go and you will have to go through no more pain, but if you don't comply it will only get worse for you."

Jack, who would do anything for Mac, including die for him was not about to give away anything about Mac that could get him hurt. He replied with "if you think I am going to tell you anything you are mistaken."

"Well then Mr. Dawson, let's have some more fun then." He slashed Jack several times on the legs and then, getting deeper with each cut he made continued up to his arms. Jack lay angry but silent as he caused him pain with every cut.

"strong willed" he said under his breath frustrated he had not gotten any information on MacGyver. "I will just have to try something more painful then."

Jack looked at him with a cold glare and said "I will never talk, you can burn me, cut me, break my bones, but I will never tell you anything!" Jack spat out at His captor.

"Well you are feisty aren't you. well I can fix that." He said with a frustrated sigh. "I will let you sit here and think about your friend while you bleed to death, think about how all this pain is his fault and then maybe I can help you out, and let you go." He said as he put the gag back on Jack and walked out the door.

Jack was writhing in pain and the fact that he may die on this table tortured was not a thought he dwelled on. "I need to get out of here" he thought. "it is my jib to protect Mac, and I can't do that if I am tied up on a table!"

He began to fight even harder to get out of the bonds, but it was no use. They were simply too tight to get loose from, especially in his weakened condition. He thought about how much it would kill Mac if he was killed because He did not give Mac up. the kid would blame himself for the rest of his life.

Mac woke up in a bright room. He heard a beeping noise and there was a mask on his face. It reminded him of when El' Notche put a mask on him and nearly killed him. He franticly looked around the room, and realized he was in a hospital, but why he did not know.

A nurse walked in, and seeing he was awake walked over to him. He said something but it was muffled by the mask. She lifted the mask and he spoke again. His voice was weaker than he thought it would be.

"What happened to me?" He asked, with a confused look on his face. "you were on the road and, another car crashed into you as you went through a stoplight. They ran the light."

After she said this everything that had happened came back to him in a flash of memory. "Jack! he said weakly. "I don't know who Jack is but, you don't need to worry about him right now," she said sweetly. "I need to find him, someone took him," he said in a panicky voice.

Just calm down Mr. MacGyver you are going to work yourself up and you don't need that right now." She cautioned him. "No I have to leave! I have to go help him!" he said still panicked about the dire situation.

He tried to get out of bed only to be told if he didn't calm down they would sedate him. Eh felt dizzy and weak and all the feelings you get when you are having a panic attack.

The nurse pressed the call button and called for assistance. A doctor ran in and administered a sedative to Mac's Iv.

Mac fought the medicine as long as he could, but a few minutes later he could not stay awake and floated into a dream state.

Three hours later:

The man stood over Mac's Hospital bed and wtched him. Mac was helpless and he could do anything he wanted to him. He grabbed a syringe and inserted something into the IV and then slipped out unnoticed. He would come back later to finish Mac off but what he gave him should keep him weak until he returned.

I hope you like this new edition to the story. Left it on a cliffhanger to keep you wondering. Hope you find it interesting!

-Hazel


End file.
